Love isn't always easy
by Nickim010
Summary: Jinora had an argue with Kai and Pema comforts her by telling the her the story of how she and Tenzin met. (Image from google)


Jinora was walking around the temple. It was in the middle of the night and she didn't know what to do. She just wanted to cry her heart out and scream at somebody, but most of all, she wanted to tell someone what happened today. She went out in the garden and sat down on the soft green grass and started crying. She felt like her heart have been broken and that no one in the world could heal it, not even her grandmother Katara, the greatest healer in the world. This was a broken heart that become broken with worlds, not fights. She sat in the garden and listened to the nature while crying and she didn't see when her mother came out in the garden and sat down beside her.

"Jinora, what's the matter?" Pema asked her daughter that still didn't know she was there. She screamed in surprise.

"Mom, what are you doing here?!" she asked her mother.

"I went out for a little walk and I found you out here crying in the garden. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Pema asked her fifteen years old daughter. Jinora nodded to her mothers question and started to answer.

"It's about Kai, we had I fight". she said and tried her best to hold back her tears.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Pema asked her daughter in her calm voice.

"We went out to the city and a girl started to flirt with him. I asked him if he know her and he said that he didn't but she was cute. I became angry at that answer and started screaming at him. I called him a jerk mom, a filthy jerk and player and then I slapped him in the face and... and... then..." Jinora couldn't continued the sentence, it was lost in her and she really couldn't say it. She cried and the tears went down her red checks. Pema hugged her daughter in hope that the hug would make her feel a little better. They sat there for a few minutes without saying a word to each other and then Jinora continued to talk.

"He said that he hated me, and never wanted to see me again. I feel that he really meant it mom. Why is love so difficult?" Jinora asked her mother.

"I'm sure that he didn't mean that he said, sometimes when people are arguing they say things to each other that they don't mean. Believe me, I know that love isn't easy". Pema said to her daughter.

"But you and dad are so happy together, you never argue" Jinora told her mom.

"Yes dear, it's true, but it haven't always been that way". Pema answered.

"What do you mean?" Jinora asked.

"It's time for you to know how I and your father meet and become a couple. It all started when I was sixteen years old and moved to the island. Your father was my teacher and we didn't get along very well. I got feelings for him, but I was terrified that if I told him that I loved him that he would never talk to me again. He was together with another woman and in the end I just couldn't stand that he was living his life with the wrong woman so when I was eighteen and he was thirty four I told him how I felt. He regretted me because I was sixteen years younger than him and because he was together with someone else. I didn't talk to him for three months, that three months was the worst three months in my life. It felt like I wasn't meant to exist." Pema said.

"I didn't know that, I tought that you always have been together " Jinora told her mother.

"I wish life was that easy but it ins't. I became a different person in that three months. I cried myself to sleep everynight because i felt like I was alone in the world. Now lets continue the story. After that three months your father broke up with his girlfriend because they had different goals in life. Then I started talk to him again, and he regretted me again. He said that he couldn't trust me because he thought that I was as all the other girls that told him that they loved him. They just wanted to be together with them so they would get famous. He thought that's was the case for me to because according to him I couldn't like him because he was much older than me. I understand what he meant but didn't want to hear. We started fighting and he said the exact same thing to me that you heard today, that he hated me and never wanted to see me ever again. I took it so hard so I runned away from Tenzin and later from the island. Before I wrote a letter to Tenzin where I once again told him my feelings and how I felt without him and that this was my final goodbye. He found me on the roof of a house in the middle of the city exactly before I was going to kill myself. First he couldn't believe that I was about to kill myself because my love for him was that strong and living without him for the rest of my life was much more miserable than death. He later told me his feelings for me and that he hided them because he wanted me to be happy and he thought that I would be much happier with a young man than with him. That night we sat in this garden and I cried because of everything that happened. He said that the worst decision in his entire life was that he told me that he hated me and never wanted to see me again. We courted and got married when I was twenty three and then we had you two years later, and the rest is history". Pema said as she finished the story. Jinora locked at her mother with big eyes. Her mother problem had been much more difficult than hers.

"You mean that you really were going to kill yourself because dad regretted you at first?" she asked shocked. Pema nodded.

"That's why I have never told you kids that story before, but don't get it wrong, I don't want you to kill yourself, I want you to go and talk to Kai, I am sure that you will make things up". Pema said and her daughter nodded before they walked inside the temple and were going to bed. When she came to her bedroom Tenzin was awake.

"Pema, what happened?" he asked his wife.

"Jinora had a little argue with Kai, so I told you the story about how we met and became a couple" she said.

"Are you sure you are not regretting marrying me all those years ago?" Tenzin asked his wife.

"I wouldn't change a thing". she said and gave her husband I small kiss one his check.

The next day when Pema and Tenzin were out on a walk, they saw Jinora and Kai together holding hand like nothing had happened between them. Jinora made eye contact with her mother for a second and smiled and whispered a "thank you".


End file.
